The present invention relates to an apparatus for securing a flying craft to a starting and landing area. More specifically, the invention relates to a securing apparatus especially adapted for helicopters.
Devices for recovering and clamping down or securing of helicopters are well known. Thus, the German Patent Publication (DOS) No. 2,505,551 describes an apparatus which comprises a winch driven by an electric motor.
The winch winds up a recovering cable which is lowered by the helicopter during its approach flight. Alternately, the cable may be secured to the helicopter during the landing. In both instances the cable pulls the helicopter down onto the landing surface and secures the helicopter on the landing surface during its parking.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,927 illustrates a cable catching device as well as mechanical locking means for securing the landing gear of the helicopter on the landing surface.
The known devices comprise a relatively complicated mechanical structure which makes them expensive. Besides, prior art structures require equipment of substantial weight to be installed in the flying craft itself, whereby the payload, especially of smaller flying craft, may be substantially reduced. To some extent the prior art devices comprise a relatively complicated mechanical system which is trouble prone especially under extreme weather conditions. Such mechanical system requires installation directly under the landing area of the flying craft which means that it has to be installed where very disadvantageous weather conditions prevail, namely, on the deck of an aircraft carrier, on the deck of a lighthouse or a drilling platform or the like.